Lonely Days
by Tai Ryder
Summary: Takes place when the Marauders were at school. Nobody knew Riley existed, until she changed. But with the good, comes the bad. Rated for thematic elements and mental distress.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I own everything! Mwahaha! Er...nope....sorry. I own nothing but my plot and my original characters. Please respect that. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. (This is the first and last time this disclaimer will be posted in this story.)

**Note:** This story takes place during the Marauder's Sixth year at Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a pretty girl, even strikingly beautiful, if it wasn't for the bitter look in her eyes. Even so, few took notice of her. It was Riley Donovan's sixth year at Hogwarts. She sat in a chair in the Gryffindor common room as her peers returned from their Hogsmeade visit. She sat still, pretending to read a book on Quidditch. However, she was no Lily Evans, and so she gave up the façade after a few short minutes. Taking the book under her arm, she walked to the girl's dormitory.  
  
When she awoke the next day she felt different. She put on some bright red baggy pants and a grey oversized t-shirt under her robes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked while putting her hair in a high ponytail. She walked down to the common room and watched as everyone looked up in shock. Some of the girls whispered after her. "Oh, please. What kind of clothes are those?"  
  
Riley turned around. "Sod off." She said. "Just because you don't have guts enough to wear 'em doesn't mean I can't." Then she walked through the door and made her way down to breakfast.  
  
That day in her History of Magic class, she sat draped over her chair while chewing gum. The Professor ignored it for a while, but finally could take no more. "Miss Donovan." Her Professor said. "Would you please sit in your chair properly? And gum is not allowed in class."  
  
Riley blinked lazily. "Do you expect me to swallow my gum, then?" She asked, faking innocence.  
  
"No, no. Just...put it away, please."  
  
"If you insist." she said, smiling sweetly and placing the gum in a wrapper.  
  
That evening when she sat down to eat dinner four boys were watching her intently. She could feel their eyes on her so she turned and smiled at them. The one with elegant black hair and wild eyes spoke first. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Riley Donovan. And you are?"  
  
"Sirius Black." The boy said. "And this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Riley nodded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You're a sixth year right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep. You too."  
  
"Yeah. Uh....I don't remember seeing you around before."  
  
"No. Most don't." She turned away then and took a swig of her drink. She wouldn't let her voice crack.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked over to her, sitting across from her. "You've got style. Your clothes, and the way you act."  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow. "Well...thanks, I think."  
  
"Are you going out with anyone?" Sirius asked, starting to look uncomfortable.  
  
"Nope." She said, feeling rather curious, but not showing it.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...if you'd like to go out with me. I mean, we don't really know each other, but from what I've seen you're really cool. And you're beautiful." Sirius said firmly and with confidence.  
  
Riley blushed. She wasn't prepared for this reaction. "I...uh...sure."


	2. Bliss

Sorry it's been so long. I've written chapter three, but I need to tweak it, and I've written a chapter that will be either four or five...I haven't quite decided if I'm going to put another chapter before it. Developments, developments. I love developments! =) Review please; it's what motivates me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more time Sirius and Riley spent together, the more they realized...  
  
"We have nothing in common." Riley said as she sat on Sirius's lap in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius smiled and gazed at her.  
  
"Of course we do. We're both sixth year Gryffindors who enjoy Quidditch..." Riley smiled and snuggled into his chest. "And we're in love." Sirius continued. Riley stiffened at his last statement, but Sirius didn't seem to notice.  
  
The room was empty except for them. It was a Friday evening and their peers were either in bed or messing around somewhere. Sirius bent down to kiss her. When they separated, Riley was breathless. Sirius grinned. "You're a great kisser."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't do anything."  
  
"Exactly." Sirius said.  
  
Riley paused to contemplate this and felt Sirius's eyes on her. His gaze seemed to go through her. It always unnerved her when he looked at her like that. She gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "I better be going to bed now. I don't want to be tired in the morning." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The next morning Riley met Sirius in the common room and they left for Hogsmeade.  
  
"Want to go get a butter-beer?" Sirius asked when they entered the town.  
  
"Sure." Riley said.  
  
They walked inside the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a small table in the back of the room. Sirius ordered two butter-beers and they silently drank them when they arrived. Suddenly Sirius leaned over and kissed her. Riley blushed. "Sirius!" She whispered. "We're in public."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yes. Don't tell me you care what people think!" He said in mock surprise.  
  
Riley smiled. "Of course."


	3. Conflicts

Yay, chapter three! Edited...much better, although perhaps not as interesting. ::wink:: Ahem, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, thin Slytherin with dark hair and dark eyes walked into the Three Broomsticks. Sirius glared at him before turning his attention back to Riley, but she had already noticed his reaction.  
  
"Who is he?" Riley asked.  
  
"That is Severus, or should I say Snivellus Snape. He should try showering once in a while." Sirius said.  
  
Riley watched him walk up to the bar and order a butter-beer. Sirius leaned across the table and whispered to Riley, "He's bad news. Worse than me." He grinned, kissing her again.  
  
Severus walked by the table at that moment and Sirius stuck out his foot while concentrating on Riley. Severus walked straight into Sirius's leg, falling on his face. The butter-beer container smashed on the ground. He stood up angrily and shouted at Sirius. "That's right. Have some fun with your girl, and knock down an innocent passer-by...quite impressive! I had no idea you could do two things at once."  
  
Riley drew away from Sirius in surprise and stared at the angry Slytherin before her. Sirius stood up. "It sickened me to look at you. I couldn't resist."  
  
"Oh, I see. Protecting your girlfriend from the sight of me." Severus sneered.  
  
Riley stared at the two of them in shock and distress. She stood up shakily. "He has no need to protect me from anything. And you look harmless enough, even if he felt the need. I'm sorry for what Sirius did to you. You were obviously minding your own business."  
  
Severus sniffed, acting offended. "Of course I was. Try and keep a leash on Mr. Black from now on."  
  
Sirius glared at Severus and turned to Riley. "Come on, Riley, let's get out of here." He said soothingly.  
  
The two of them walked silently back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, Riley burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and cried on his shoulder. Sirius awkwardly rubbed her back until the tears died down. She wiped the streaks away with her sleeve and looked at Sirius. "I feel so...ashamed." She sniffed.  
  
"For what? Snivellus doesn't know what he's talking about. We were fine."  
  
"We shouldn't have been...snogging in public, Sirius! And...you shouldn't have tripped him."  
  
"Nobody cares. I should have hexed the git. There were too many people around, though."  
  
Riley sighed. "I still feel horrible. The poor guy....he's so alone. Hated by everyone..."  
  
And with that, they continued toward the school hand in hand.


	4. The Outcast

I have written chapters 5 and 6, but I'm not going to put them up yet. They are my standbys in case I experience writer's block. =)

CaptainCrash - I'm glad you're enjoying the story, but I give away nothing! ::shifty eyes:: You'll just have to see...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley sat in her Potions classed and carefully watched Severus Snape. He was an outcast, just like her. When the class ended, she followed him out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped abruptly and turned around to face her.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're following me?" Severus asked sharply.  
  
Riley blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are following me."  
  
"No."  
  
Severus smirked. "Fine, then. Good bye."  
  
"Um....bye." She said before rushing off to her common room.  
  
The next day the same thing happened. Riley followed Severus out of Potions class. This time she lost track of him. She had almost given up when he stepped out in front of her from his hiding place.  
  
"Aha. I rest my case." Severus said smugly.  
  
Riley turned red. "Okay, I admit it. I've been following you."  
  
"What is it that you want?" He asked, looking at Riley suspiciously.  
  
"Well, actually, I was wondering...if...you...would you help me with my Potions homework? I'm having trouble understanding it." Riley said sheepishly.  
  
Severus sneered. "You're not serious! Why not get your darling Sirius to help you?"  
  
"He's not good at Potions. You know that." Riley said.  
  
Severus sighed. "What is it exactly that you don't understand?"  
  
"The.....process of the Wolfsbane potion." She replied. "And why exactly does it render poisons useless?"  
  
"Yes, well, I must get to my next class. Would you like to meet somewhere to discuss it?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sure. How about the Library at 7:00 this evening?"  
  
"Alright, then. Come prepared." Severus sneered and walked off.  
  
That evening after dinner, Riley made her way up to the Library with her supplies. She walked into the room and spotted Severus sitting at a table. She sat down across from him. Severus looked up.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Hello. How are you?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "Just dandy. Now then, about the poisons..."  
  
It didn't take long for Severus to explain everything to Riley, much to her disappointment. A few minutes later, she gathered her things in front of her.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." She smiled at him. "You've been a wonderful help."  
  
Severus smirked. "I'm sure." He said.  
  
To the surprise of them both, Riley leaned across the table and kissed Severus on the cheek. Bad timing; Sirius had just walked in and witnessed the whole thing.  
  
"What the bloody...! What's going on here?" Sirius yelled.  
  
The Librarian raised her eyebrows and shot Sirius a glare in warning.  
  
"So this is where you've been. Hanging out in the Library with a greasy git." Sirius whispered angrily.  
  
Severus recovered slightly and stared hard at Sirius. "I can assure you it was nothing. I was helping your girlfriend with her Potions work."  
  
"Sirius, honestly!" Riley grabbed his arm and pulled Sirius out of the Library. "It was a kiss on the cheek. We weren't snogging or anything!"  
  
"And how the heck do I know that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Trust. You have to trust me, that's all. And I doubt they allow snogging in the Library." She said firmly.  
  
"You could have been in some classroom doing who knows what with him before your little escapade in the Library!" Sirius cried.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Riley backhanded Sirius across the face. "How dare you!" She left him standing there, stunned, and went back inside the Library to get her things.  
  
"Good night, Severus." She said, before returning to her common room.


	5. Changes

The next morning Sirius sat in the common room waiting for Riley. When she emerged from her dorm, she swept past him with an air of indifference.  
  
"Riley, wait. We need to talk." Sirius said.  
  
Riley stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. "There's nothing to discuss."  
  
"Yes, there is. We need to get some things straight." Sirius paused. "Please, Riley."  
  
Riley sighed and walked over to him. "Alright, what is it?" She asked sharply.  
  
Sirius beckoned to the couch. "Here, let's sit." They sat down, and Sirius took her hands in his. Sirius searched Riley's face with his eyes as she avoided his gaze. "Look at me." Riley tore her eyes away from the floor and met his eyes. Sirius's dark eyes held the pain that she knew well. "I love you, Riley." His voice was strained; every word difficult to say. "I thought you loved me too." Riley's eyes filled with tears. "I guess it wasn't true, though."  
  
Riley shook her head and hugged him. "Dear Sirius. I do love you. But as a friend – a brother; not a lover. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "It's not your fault...no one can make you fall in love. Your heart decides."  
  
She released him and sat up straight. "You're so good to me. So good...I wanted to love you so much! But I couldn't – not that way. How will you ever forgive me for hurting you so?"  
  
Sirius shrugged in an attempt to appear carefree. "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right?" He laughed bitterly.  
  
Riley looked at him sadly. How it hurt her... "I know the pain, Sirius, I know..." She stopped abruptly.  
  
Sirius looked at her. "Yes?" He waited but she didn't continue. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
Riley shook her head. "No, Sirius. Thank you, but no. I have nothing worthwhile to say."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I find this part so very sad, but it will get sadder, I fear. ::sniff::

Dang. This thing looks really short here. In Word it looks like a good length for a chapter....sorry.


	6. Wanted

Two short chapters. Oh, well...I'm afraid there will be a few more of these short little diddies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius walked up to Riley in the hallway. "Hey. I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with James, Remus, and Peter. You wanna come?"  
  
Riley shook her head and smiled sadly. "No thanks. I might see you around, though."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Alright. Just thought I'd ask. Well, see ya."  
  
Riley sighed. Her nerves were killing her; today was the day. She spotted Severus down the hall and tiptoed up to him. She gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around and stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Somehow I think it is unwise to be seen together. Black might blow up again."  
  
"Oh, uh, we broke up." Riley said.  
  
Severus surveyed her. "I see. What is it that you wish this time? More potions trouble?"  
  
"No." She looked at the floor. "There is a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"I was wondering...would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Riley asked.  
  
Severus's eyes grew cold. "I suppose this is some sort of dare."  
  
Riley looked up and met his gaze. "No! Honestly."  
  
"You are a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin. It doesn't happen." Severus said.  
  
"I don't care. Do you?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "We don't know each other well. People hate me; you must have noticed that."  
  
"Forgive me." Riley whispered, barely audible. Then she kissed him. Not on the cheek like last time, but on the lips. She withdrew and gazed at him with an imploring look.  
  
Severus stared at her for a long time, unsure of what to do next. "Blast. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Just you."


	7. Guilt

**Wow. It has been a while. I went to camp which got me out of my writing flow, and then I just didn't have time. Sorry. Thanks to my reader(s). =)**

Severus and Riley entered the Three Broomsticks. Severus seemed very nervous, so Riley smiled up at him in reassurance. They sat down and ordered two butter-beers.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked.

"Of course." Riley said.

"Why me?"

Riley smiled. "We're very similar, you and I."

"Somehow I doubt that." Severus sneered.

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter."

Severus looked at Riley. _How confusing she is_, he thought. "What would we call this?" He asked.

"A date, perhaps?" Riley grinned.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose..." He paused to study her face. "You're very beautiful."

Riley blinked. "Why thank you." She had never thought of herself that way, though Sirius told her she was. It was different hearing it from Severus.

"You are also very forward." Severus said with an amused look on his face.

Riley laughed. "Not usually, actually. Only with you. You didn't pursue me, so I pursued you."

"I see. Unfortunately for Black."

Riley nodded. She felt a stab of pain but ignored it. There was a pair of eyes staring at her; she could feel it. She turned around, but there was just a noisy crowd of third years and a table of boys...Sirius, Remus, and James laughing. She noticed Peter was up at the bar getting something. She turned back to Severus and smiled.


	8. The Dream

Riley had a dream.

She was five years old. She sat in her home reading a book on the couch. Her mother walked in – a vain and worldly Muggle woman. She cast a look of disdain at Riley. "You see, George? She has no interests. All she does is read."

Her father – George Donovan walked in then. He was a timid wizard and Auror. He gazed at Riley sadly. "Uh...Alicia, reading makes her happy. She's only five."

Alicia had power over her husband. She walked toward him and running her hands down his chest she gazed at him seductively. "George, tell her she must come with me. She only listens to you. I want – I mean - I need to go shopping and she can't stay here alone." She kissed her husband long and hard. Riley looked up from her book to look at them, blinked, and returned to her reading.

Once released, George stammered. "Well, I, uh..."

"Darling, you need to go to work and we don't have a babysitter." She leaned toward him again and sucked on his lip.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Mummy, I will go with you." She shut her book and placed it carefully on a shelf. "Daddy has an important mission today. We mustn't keep him long."

Alicia smiled falsely. "Good, dear. Let's go." She turned back to George. "Good luck at work."

George nodded looking dazed. Riley looked up at him and hugged his leg. "Be careful, daddy."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Of course."

Then Riley was sitting by the window silently crying.

"They found his body, Riley."

"Yes. About time. He's been missing for six years." When Riley spoke, her voice seemed strangely hollow.

"Anyway, Hank is taking me out tonight. Don't wait up." Alicia said with a twinkle in her eye.

"She doesn't even care that he's dead." Riley said aloud to the darkness after her mother left. "She doesn't even care..." She paused to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Daddy's dead." _And emotions only hinder._


	9. Rinse

**There. Three chapters to hold you off for a while. ::wink:: Developments! ::cough::**

* * *

Riley walked into the almost empty library and found Severus, his brows furrowed in concentration. He was writing very fast. She supposed it was some Potions assignment. "Sev."

"Mmm?" He mumbled, still writing.

"I had a horrible dream last night."

Severus glanced up at Riley and beckoned for her to sit on his lap. She sat. "What was it about?" He asked, trying to sound concerned, but failing miserably.

"It was actually more of a flashback, I suppose. A very vivid memory. The last moments I saw my father before he was murdered."

This brought Severus's head up. He stared at Riley in shock. "I-I didn't know your father was murdered."

"Not many do." She stared sullenly at the wall. "Hold me, Severus."

Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mouth several times. After a few minutes of silence, he released her. "I should go."

"No, don't go." She tried her best to smile at him.

Severus shrugged. "I have Quidditch practice soon...you should think about things, too." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Riley stared after him. "Good bye." She whispered into the silence.

**

* * *

**

**Rinse **

By Vanessa Carlton

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye

She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise

She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright

For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight

She must rinse this all away

She can't hold him this way

She must rinse this all away

She can't love him this way

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see

She needs to be held in his arms to be free

But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand

'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the

arms of a man

She must rinse this all away

She can't hold anybody this way

She must rinse this all away

She can't love him

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed

What could be worse than leaving something behind

And as the depth of oceans slowly becomes shallow

It's loneliness she finds...

If only he was mine

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye

She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise

She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright

For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight

She must rinse him

She must rinse him

She can't rinse him

She can't rinse him

She can't, she won't, she must rinse him

She can't, she won't, she must rinse him

She must rinse this all away

She can't hold him this way

She must rinse this all away

She can't love him this way


	10. A Crooked Wizard

**Yes, I'm still here. It's been forever, I know, but schooling takes a lot of effort, and leisure writing just didn't happen. Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Riley wandered the halls. She'd been looking for Severus for thirty minutes and still hadn't found him. _He's probably in his Common Room_, she thought, making her way toward it. A painting of a bored looking wizard with a crooked nose stared at her. 

"Is Severus in there?" Riley asked the painting.

"Maybe." The painting replied.

"Please, I need to get in there."

"And I need the password."

"I don't have the password."

"Because you're not Slytherin, so you don't need to get in." The wizard painting replied, looking pleased with himself.

Angrily, Riley pulled out her wand and pointed it at the painting. "If you don't let me in, I'll...hurt you."

Hearing a footstep behind her, Riley swung around and stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius smirked.

"That's not very convincing. However, I doubt very much that Dumbledore would like to discover one of the paintings scorched."

Riley sighed and lowered her wand. "Just give him the password so I can get in."

"Have a meeting, do we? With a certain Severus Snape?" Lucius smirked again and looked her up and down. "I've told him he shouldn't mingle with your kind. A Gryffindor, _and_ a mudblood." Riley stiffened and her knuckles turned white as she clenched her wand. "You are a pretty little thing, though." He paused and moved toward her. "How about a kiss? If you can bear to kiss Snape, I'm sure you can manage it with me."

Riley's eyes grew large and she backed away from Lucius, until she hit the painting. The crooked-nosed wizard gave muffled protests as Lucius grabbed Riley's arms and brought his face close to hers'. Riley could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes tightly and made a sound like a whimper. Laughing, Lucius released her. "Sad excuse for a wizard." He murmured. Riley scooted past him and ran down the hall. "Wait! Don't you want to see _dear Severus_?" Lucius cried after her. Riley stopped abruptly, and hesitantly started walking back. "Cornswallow." Lucius said to the painting and the door opened. "I believe Snape is doing his assignments. You can find him there." Lucius pointed to a dark form seated in a chair at the far end of the room. "Don't do anything _naughty_." Lucius added as he turned and walked down the hall.

Riley walked inside the room, closed the door and ran over to Severus. "Sev! Lucius tried to...tried to kiss me!" She cried and gripped his arm. "He's a horrible person."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she gazed up at Severus. He stopped his reading and stared at her. "What?" He asked.

"He held my arms and tried to kiss me."

"And did he succeed?"

"No."

"I thought so. It was probably a joke of his. He has an interesting sense of humor."

"But Severus, he scared me. He's so strange, and..." Riley shivered.

"Yes, well, it's time to get over it. By the way, how did you get in here?"

"Lucius."

"Ah. Well, I'm trying to read so I can finish this."

"Meaning?"

"You're disrupting me. And it's been happening a lot." Severus glanced carelessly around the room. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sure you heard me, Riley." Severus stared at her as she rose. "Things aren't working out between us. All you ever want is love and comfort...you need to take care of yourself."

Riley's eye twitched. She walked swiftly to the door, opened it, walked through, and closed it again. She stood outside for a moment before walking slowly to her Common Room. _It always ends the same. One is always hurt._

* * *

**Mmm. Rather depressing, I must say. Oh well. I must have been in an interesting mood...Hey, atleast it's longer than most of the others. I was on a roll of short chapters. (Which is why I usually don't divide my writing into chapters.)**


	11. Giving In

**Yes, I have finally continued the tale. I'm sorry for the long wait. I have it completed now, and all typed up, but I'm going to space the final chapters a bit. )**

**Keep in mind, fluff will be prevalent soon. Mwahaha!**

* * *

The next day Riley didn't bother to get out of bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. When it was time for Potions, a few people noticed she was missing. Lily came and found her.

"Riley, are you okay?" She asked. She stood beside Riley's bed and gazed down at her.

Riley closed her eyes and a shudder passed through her. "I should do it myself." She whispered, barely audible.

Lily stared at her. "Do what?"

Riley shook her head. "Nothing."

"You don't look well. I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey." Lily stated and left the room.

Riley sighed and rolled over. A few minutes later Lily returned with Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

"Come, child." Madame Pomfrey said. "We're going to take you to the hospital wing. Do you think you can walk?"

Riley nodded and got out of bed. Together the four of them walked to the hospital wing.

When Riley was settled in another bed, Lily left. Pomfrey went to get some supplies. Dumbledore was the only one left. He looked down at her with kind eyes.

"What's wrong, Riley?"

"I don't feel well."

"I know. But why?"

Riley shrugged. "I guess I caught a bug."

"A bug of sorts, yes. But perhaps the bug has left?"

Riley turned over to face him. "Perhaps." She said quietly.

* * *

The next day a harried Madam Pomfrey bustled down the halls. When she found Dumbledore, she whisked him away to the hospital wing. Once there, they surveyed the situation. 

"I thought she would last longer than this." Pomfrey said.

"Indeed. But she is in pain." Dumbledore replied.

"What is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed. "She is currently unbalanced."

"She seems to have lost the will to survive." Pomfrey looked broken down herself. "What are we going to do?"

"We will wait. And hope. Perhaps a miracle will come." Dumbledore looked solemn, but a small twinkle seemed to light his eyes.


	12. Torrent

**And here it is...the final chapter. It's been fun. Hope you've enjoyed the story. Oh, and there may be an epilogue after this. I have it written...it just depends on whether or not I decide to put it up.**

* * *

Riley lay in bed, the blood rushing into her head. She could feel herself falling. To where, she knew not. Out of the darkness she heard a voice.

"Riley?" It was timid and kind. Familiar, but she couldn't place it.

The blood rushed out again, leaving her face incredibly pale. Her jaw tightened as a spasm of pain ran through her.

"Riley." There it was. The voice again. This time she saw a face. She was on the verge. She moved closer and closer to the blur until it became clear.

"Remus." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand and held it. The warmth of his touch flowed through her. Riley's eyes fluttered before staying open. She looked up at Remus and gave an involuntary sigh.

"Riley." He sounded as though a part of him was dying. That was how she felt. Her eyes closed again, as though the weight was too much. She felt Remus shudder.

"I'm so sorry." He said. His voice was chocked. "May I ask you a question?" Silence followed. "Are you dying of a broken heart?"

Riley pondered this in her torment. She honestly wasn't sure.

"Please. I need to know." If it was possible, a sob escaped his lips. Riley was touched. She had never seen a male display such emotion.

"No." She said, her voice weak. "I do not believe I am dying of a broken heart." She paused. "I just…can't take it anymore. I think…I think I'm dying of rejection."

It was then that he broke. "Don't die, Riley. You don't know me well, and I don't know you well, but I don't want you to die. There are so many things…" He reached down and lifted Riley up. He cradled her against his chest. Their hearts beat as one. "Riley, since the first time I saw you, I knew…you were so beautiful and intelligent…I knew I loved you. For six years I've tried to let you go, but I'm not strong enough."

Warmth flowed into Riley. For once, she felt at peace.

"But there are things you don't know about me…things that I've kept secret from everyone." He held her hands tightly. "Riley, I love you…but…I'm a werewolf."

Riley's eyes opened and she looked up at Remus. His face was flushed and his eyes were watery. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


End file.
